[unreadable] The Superfund basic research program at the University of Iowa (ISBRP) is a joint endeavor involving basic, mechanistic and applied projects in biomedical and non-biomedical research areas. The program's overall theme is the consequences of atmospheric sources and exposures to semi-volatile Polychlorinated Biphenyls (PCBs), and it deals with volatilization, transport and exposure of lower halogenated PCBs, especially those PCBs that are associated with contaminated waters, former industrial sites, other atmospheric sources, and the consequences of exposure to them. We plan to identify routes of exposure with an eye to preventing or limiting exposure and ameliorating the effects. The ISBRP brings together 15 scientists, representing 5 departments in 4 colleges. Working together, they will measure sources, transport and environmental exposure of PCBs (project #4 and #6); their distribution, metabolism and toxicity in animals and humans (project #1, #2 and #3); and novel methods of phytoremediation (project #5). Studies include a community-based participatory research project-an assessment of exposures to citizens who live or work in the vicinity of sources of lower chlorinated PCBs in the Chicago Metropolitan area. We enjoy the cooperation of citizen groups in Chicago, where many ethnic-minority citizens are living below the poverty line near deindustrialized sites. Our research projects and overall efficiency are supported by seven cores- Administration, Synthesis, Analytical, Inhalation Toxicology, Training, Research Translation and Community Outreach -through which program and project administrators will oversee coordination, information transfer, design and analysis of experiments, and assessment of research. The assessment process culminates in an annual meeting of our 8-member External Advisory Committee. The Synthesis Core will synthesize all compounds/mixtures to be studied while the Analytical Core provides critical compositional information from metabolism to movement. Community Outreach and Research Translation Cores will transmit research findings to a variety of stakeholders and involve those stakeholders in research activities. A Training Core and the research projects provide for the training of more than 20 students and postdoctoral scholars. Overall this multidisciplinary program brings abroad range of experience and expertise to bear on problems associated with Superfund chemicals that are critical to the Midwest and the nation. [unreadable] [unreadable]